Heart Of Innocence
by AiyLiya
Summary: A typical schoolgirls life was particularly normal,until she started hearing voices that are calling for her help,just after a mysterious encounter with an akuma,she experiences sharp pains in all parts of her body..,just what is it about her necklace that always saves her from troubles and helps her at some-times?,and who is this earl?,please read and review,i'm just a beginnner
1. Necklace

**"Kokoro",The core**

**Chapter 1: "A Voice"**

**A girl with Jet black hair resembling one of the ravens color,porcelain skin,Cerulean eyes like the clear ocean…,"her face and body resembled the age of 15"**

Hello..,my name is Keiko Hanami,i'm 15 years old,i have Jet black hair tied into braids,porcelain skin,cerulean eyes hidden by thick granny glasses,i am the nerd of this school

Some people would call me a freak,but who cares!,i slouched my back while staring at the barbie dolls of school,everybody knows there all anorexic.,Haha…,they would usually torment me

**4:20 pm,dismissal time**

I rushed the classrooms door,the anorexic barbie dolls tripping me on my way to the door,i just ignored it

I went to my favorite place,the church,the place where i felt happy,contented and free

I sat at the benches,and hummed to myself,i got something from my blouse,it was my mothers memento,A crescent shaped necklace with a very pretty azure colored diamond,it was the only thing my mother left me,when i am scared i hold this and pray and that feeling will be gone,i smiled as a tear slid down my face

Then i heard a voice,it was a soft murmur..sounding like a cry,then it got more hearable,it was like it was asking for help,i went out side it was getting more louder..

**Help me!…,Us..,the voice murmured**

I ran and i followed where it came from,the people's faces looked like they heard of nothing,I ran and ran then it lead to my house,the voice got more louder,they were screams of a person,it sounded like it was getting murdered

I ran inside my house,it was in my room,i went inside,i froze there were so much blood

Then a monster looking thing entered the window,the sight was dreadful,could it be an Akuma?..,i was shivering from fear

**"Come here here little yummy girl,it said"**

It was getting nearer and nearer,i froze,i held my mothers necklace,and a blue lustrous light engulfed me

I woke up,i looked around me,Kyaaaaaa,why am i floating in some sort of space dimension thing!

I looked around once more,then i heard the voice again,not like before,it was calm and was asking for help

I shifted my head to different directions,then i saw a body of a man,he looked at the age of 18

I Glided towards him,then the memory of the man was being played in front of me

Then i found out that the man lost his girlfriend that he loved dearly,he resulted in doing black magic,then a big fat guy appeared who was named..Earl,he offered the man the revival of his girlfriend,the man accepted,when he was reaching out his hand,i saw audible words that escaped the earls mouth

**"he-he,foolish human,i lied,he said in a audible tone,that the man hadn't noticed"**

NO!,Don't i reached my hand unto the memory hologram,then a white light engulfed me

**….."**

I was back to the human world,then the akuma inches near me,the only thing that came to my mind was to comfort him

I hugged him,patting his back

I'm sorry about your girlfriend,i smiled,i looked at the akuma's head,the mans real face was there

Then i saw a red tear escape from his eyes,i touched what looks like his heart,then i saw something that resembled a black tiny body

I grabbed it out of his heart,he screamed,and a white light engulfed him like the light that engulfed me

I saw the mans apparition,it was white,he looked like an angel,then a beautiful woman was right beside him,she also looked like an angel

**"Thank you",they both said**

And they disappeared,i looked at my necklace,i smiled,then pain struck all parts of my body

Ouch!,KYAAAAAAAAAA,It hurts!,i coughed,blood came out,a lot,then it stopped,then i fell unconsciously

**To Be Continued..**

**Me:Hey guys!thanks for reading my story,please Rate and Review! Onegai!,talk to guys later! :D**


	2. Heart

**"Heart Of Innocence"**

**Chapter 2:"Heart"**

I opened my eyes,i looked around me,i was in my room…What happened?

I reminisced what happened,….i remember helping an Akuma that became an angel,then after that i received pain and i choked blood,then i fell unconscious

I pulled myself up,i walked towards the mirror,i looked at the mirror,there was some kind of tattoo on my left eye it was color blue…

WHAT DA HECK IS THIS!,i shout asking myself

I touched it,i jerked my hand,it feels like theres a force within the tattoo,now thats weird

I looked for my necklace,it was in my pocket,the moment i touched it,it started floating

"What the!"

Then it flew out of the window making me run to catch it,ignoring the peoples stare at my tattoo,i ran trying to catch up with my weird mysterious necklace

It stopped at the towns abandoned library,nobody goes here anymore,they say ghost's live here

My necklace started to glow and hovered at a door with a sign saying,"_Do not enter"_

Hey wait! it says Do not enter,the necklace stopped for a second then continued

Now i sound like a stupid person,Me talking to a necklace,seriously"

I noticed the necklace stopped floating,the necklace lighted the room,there thousands of books surrounded me

Then my eyes spotted a book in a glass holder,there were strange engravings on them,then there was a hole

maybe i have something to put in it?,my necklace then started on putting itself on the hole,then the engravings started to light up,then something clicked

The glass floated,the book floated and landed on my hands,there was a drawing wherein there is a light side and a dark side between a heart

All of the sudden,the markings on the glass started going towards me,then it sticked in all parts of my body

Argh!,it was piercing pain,i choked with my blood,after some minutes or so,it stopped

I looked at my arms and legs,Tattoos where engraved in my skin in the color of blue and red,the book opened itself,then my necklace hovered towards the book and dissolved in it

My necklace!,i exclaimed

Then the book started to give lustrous lights,it engulfed me once more like before

**At another place..**

Where i am?,i looked around my self,it was another place,it was very bright,then i heard somebody singing,a woman

_**Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite**_

_**Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto**_

_**Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao**_

_**Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume**_

_**Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae**_

_**Ikui kuno tositsukia**_

_**Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo**_

_**Watashiha inorituzukeru**_

_**Mou kakonnokotoni ai**_

_**Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite**_

_**Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto**_

_**Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao**_

_**Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume**_

_**Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni**_

_**Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga**_

_**Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo**_

_**Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo**_

_**Tsunaidateni kisuwo**_

Her voice is really good,i comment,then a woman appears out of nowhere

She was astounding,Beautiful blue hair,grayish eyes,porcelain skin,curvy body,..anyway….

"Who are you"!

_**"I am Heart,i am your innocence"**_

What is innocence?

_**"It is the power to destroy akuma's like what you did before,but in my case we don't destroy them,we convert them"**_

Is that what i did to the Akuma?

_**"Yes,she answers"**_

Could you please explain to me about this tattoos,i said indicating my whole body

_**"Those are also your innocence,actually they are all parts from me,even that tattoo on your left eye"**_

So what do i do now,do i convert the akuma's?in my country?

_**"Actually,you need to do that in another dimension,all of my parts are calling for me,their accommodators need me too,which is why i picked you"**_

But..why me?

_**"Actually,i didn't pick you,we were destined to be partners,it was our Faith"**_

"So you were apart of me,so what is this necklace about?"

_**"You see there was a time when my parts where calling for me,i had to separate me from your body so that my other parts would not find me,i pretended to be that useless necklace of yours"**_

If you were apart of me,then what about the other innocence?

_**"Like i said before we were destined,but before you were being born i was with my other parts,then the calling for me started,and i was sent to you,it was our destiny,and i was born with you since"**_

Ok…,so what now?

_**"I'm gonna go inside you now with the book,but if you need me you can call either me or the book..or both"**_

No freaking way your going inside me,that'll hurt,..too late"

Argh!,Kyaaaaaaaa,It hurts!

My tattoos formed the color of red and blue,mix colors engulfed me,the light stopped and i fell unconsciously…

**To be Continued..**

**Me:Sorry for the grammar and how i write,please Rate and review so it can inspire me to write more!,well Talk to you readers later!don't forget to RXR,Ja-ne~**


	3. Another Dimension

**"Heart Of Innocence"**

**Chapter 3: "Another dimension"**

I woke up once again,….Heart",you there?

**"Yup",i'm here why'd you call me for?"**

Oh…it's nothing.."

This "Innocence thing is a new thing for me",and off we go to another creepy world..err dimension

I looked at my arms,Tattoos…,Tattoos everywhere i say sarcastically"

**They're innocence",not tattoos,Heart says correcting me**

Oh.. sorry,well anyways when are we going to that "Dimension"?

**We'll go to your house first,pack your necessities and stuff,then we'll go their,ok?**

Ok

* * *

_**At my house..**_

I packed some clothes(mostly long sleeves to hide my "Innocence"tattoo),underwear,pants,..

boots,sleeping clothes,socks,bandages,toothbrush,brush,iPad,laptop,phone,etc.

Ok i'm done

**That was a lot,heart says**

I'm a girl,i need those

**Ok,it's almost time**

What do i do now?

**Stand in this circle filled with symbols,then call our my name,and jump in a hole that will appear beneath the symbol,ok?**

Ok,i stand in the circle which appeared out of nowhere,i take a deep breath..

"Heart"!

A hole appears,i jump in it

* * *

**Waging War Edo China(A/N this is chapter 79 in )**

We won't know till we try!,A red haired guy with a patch in his eye and a vampire looking guy,exclaimed while charging in the air

**Poof!**

Itai!,i say,i looked around me…,is this china!

"Who are you?,a girl with short black hair,Wait that tattoo!,Bookman-san take a look at this girl"

My!,that tattoo indeed is…is like Allens,..But how

"Ughhm..are you an exorcist?,i ask nicely,good thing I'm wearing a long sleeve an leggings,so that they could not see my other innocence"(tattoo)

_**"Oh lookie here,another exorcist,pity you'll get killed newcomer,he-he,a man who appears to be a noah says"**_

Are you referring to me,i ask a vein popping at my forehead,i clench my fist,how dare he,what does he think he is?A future teller?

"Wait,don't pick a fight with him,the girl who has short black hair says to me,let Lavi fight with him"

So,red hair guys name is Lavi,ok! i''l pick a fight with future teller dude(Tyki),back me up here Heart",**Ok,i'll back you up,heart says**

I air jump towards Future teller dude,my hands clenched in a fist,my arm started to glow the color of blue

_**"Bye Bye new exorcist,i say charging to the girl with also my fist clenched,hahaha poor girl"**_

We collided,i was able to punch his face,he punched my arm,it hurt a little

Did you saw that lavi,the girl with black hair says

That was impossible,how was she able to punch Tyki's face,did you see her right arm lenalee?,it glowed,lavi says

_**"What just happened,that new exorcist was able to punch my face,she didn't even winced when i punched her arm",interesting**_

Me and future teller guy was face to face,hey future teller guy,whats your name!,i asked

_**My names Tyki,not future teller guy,what about you,i ask to the girl**_

My name is Keiko,call me Kei,i answer Tyki

_**"Your interesting,i'll keep that in mind,Kei-chan~**_

Hey you,tell us where's allen,lenalee and lavi shouted

_**"He'll be coming soon,if you'll be able to survive,i'm taking this girl **_

Hey what the,what do you mean?,Tyki grabbed my waist and he took me away in some portal

Hey don't take her away,lavi lenalee and the others scream!

_**" don't worry,she is needed to be at some place,i'll come back eventually without her,ok"**_

* * *

**Another place..,(chapter 82)**

Hey heart do you know where we are,i ask

**I sense something very strong,an accommodator,that guy awhile ago,tyki",he works for the millennium earl**

Earl,that cursed person,maybe not even a person

AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Whoa,it came from there i say

**Thats where the strong innocence aura is emitting,let's go there quickly**

I ran to where it came from,i was petrified,a very big akuma,a exorcist with the same tattoo,

who..who is he?

I walked slowly towards them,i wasn't scared,i was curious,but a feeling told me to stay and watch

Then another exorcist jumps above the big akuma,the exorcist below the akuma turns out to be a girl,she was heavily injured

I run towards them,the three of their attention all in me,…Are you allen?,i ask,he ignores me,he was focused at the akuma,i kneel towards the girl,i carry her,i brought her to a corner,Heart can you help me here?

**Sure,heart responds**

My right hand glows like before,i touched her injuries,her arms and legs started to heal,i was breathing heavily,when the glowing stopped,she was healed head to toe,i decided to help…the guy who i think is ..Allen,but before that i asked heart to put a barrier to protect the girl

I run towards…the guy i think is Allen,heart what should i do?

**This boy…,hold his hand,theres another exorcist…,go to that boy first,he'll need your help **

I run towards…Allen..i think,he forced his leg on the wall,his feet crumbled,he was already falling,the akuma going towards him,i run to him,i touched his hand,all of my tattoos lighted,i hugged him and a bright light engulfed us

**I'm gonna go outside of your body first ok,Heart asks me**

Go ahead,i say while the white light still engulfing us

**I went outside my partner,Keiko,i had to convert this poor soul,i walked towards the akuma,i touched the black matter of it,"It's time for you to be free",i say to it,then it began to fade and a white apparition appeared**

"Thank you for loving me",he smiles a tear trailing back then he disappears

**Keiko,i'm going inside you again,i say to my partner**

Go inside of me "heart",heart went inside of me,i choked blood,the white light slowly vanished,i looked at the boy in my arms,Allen,i'm 100% sure this is Allen,i lowered my head,i noticed another exorcist in front of me

You…let go of him you Noah,the boy shouts while holding the girl i just healed

I lift my face up,i'm not a noah,i stand up,allen on the floor,i touched his arm,my arm glowed,all of his cuts and bruises were healed

Whats your name,i ask him,how could he claim me as a noah?

My name is Bak,and this is fou,who healed fou,she has her arms and legs back?

I did,i answered him

What the how..did you,...you healed the three of us,put a barrier around fou which is very hard,brought back allens body in full and not in pieces,managed to not get injured while fighting a level 3 akuma…,could it be..?,no never mind

Actually,my innocence helped me to bring back allens body fully,i smiled at him,he blushed

Then a bright light engulfed allens body,he reached out his arm,then a white coat covered us,fou was smiling,Allens innocence fou says

I walked towards Allen"

**His innocence has fully recovered,awhile ago i said it was powerful but it wasn't fully recovered,Crowned Clown",heart whispers to me**

Then the puddle where fou lied down,the arc appeared

I fainted,bak and fou rushed towards me and allen…

**To be continued..**

**Me:sorry for grammar and writing,please RXR,sorry if my character protected allen when it was allen who had to protect my character,well anyway,if you review this story,i would really work hard for you guys!,:D please review this chapter took me 1 day…..**

**Ja-ne~**


End file.
